


Peanut Butter Is For Sandwiches

by Writing_Wren



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Food, Idiots in Love, Winn is in there too, alex gets a chara tag because she get's more than one spoken line, also kara danvers: culinary disaster, kara danvers: snack hole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Wren/pseuds/Writing_Wren
Summary: Working from the prompt: "You got peanut butter on my cape!"





	Peanut Butter Is For Sandwiches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoLo_Renegade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoLo_Renegade/gifts).



Standing in her kitchen in full Supergirl regalia, Kara glares at the ingredients on the countertop. It's not that she doesn't like peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. She does. It’s just that after two bank robberies, one six car pile up, and the first several rounds of alien whack-a-mole with National City's latest alien scourge, she’d prefer something a little more substantial. 

 

Unfortunately something more substantial isn't in the cards. For one thing she doesn’t really have anything else in her cupboard at the moment. For another, she probably won't end up having the time to make anything more complex anyways. With a sigh Kara grabs a knife and gets started. 

 

Rao what she wouldn't give for a couple of family pizzas and a few servings of potstickers. Her stomach growls loudly at the thought. 

 

She pauses in her sandwich making, already halfway through the loaf thanks to the smallest bit of super speed, to set the knife loaded with peanut butter to rest on a slice of bread, and glare down at her stomach. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, I'm making something. Sheesh.” 

 

A quiet laugh rings out behind her. 

 

“I’ve only been away for two weeks, and when I get back, you've already started talking to yourself.” 

 

It shouldn't be possible for someone to sneak up on Kara, not with her senses. Or at least that's what Alex is always telling her. Kara however has a different opinion. That being, that she can't be tuned into every little thing all of the time. She always points out that the only ones that ever manage it are either people she trusts implicitly, or super-duper sneaky aliens. The idea that Kara trusts them enough to let them get away with playful antics, instead of say… melting their face off over some tickling, is usually enough to placate her sister and their friends. 

 

Trust, definitely not the anticipation of food, is why it's possible for Kara to be surprised by the amused voice behind her. 

 

Kara whips around so fast the momentum wraps her cape around her legs. 

 

“Lucy!”

 

Lucy stands halfway in the apartment, still dressed in her JAG uniform, though she has let her hair out of the military appropriate updo she normally has when in uniform. She looks as if she went straight from work to the airport, and then from the airport, to here. Her bags sit at her feet, and her hat sits atop one of her bags.

 

“You’re home!” Kara flings her arms up and wide in excitement. Lucy takes it as an invitation barrelling into Kara with a hug. Kara loves it. Her arms coming down to circle Lucy’s waist in an instant. 

 

They stand like that for a few seconds. Lucy’s head tucked under Kara’s chin. Both of them holding on just a little too tight. Then Lucy leans back and pulls Kara’s face down to hers, pressing their lips together in a kiss that is messy, and hard, and fast. 

 

“I’m home,” Lucy whispers against Kara’s lips as the kiss comes to an end. 

 

They kiss again then. Softer, slower, sweeter. The both of them smiling just a little too much for it not to still be a little messy. 

 

“I’ve missed you,” Lucy says, her hands skating down Kara’s sides until they come to rest on her hips. 

 

With a firm step forward, and a quick squeeze against Kara’s hip, Lucy wordlessly prompts Kara to sit up on the counter so that she can stand between Kara’s parted legs. Kara resists the urge to roll her eyes. She’s already taller than Lucy standing, and the counter gives her at least another inch. It means however, that she can wrap her legs around Lucy to pull her close, ensuring that she can have the maximum amount of contact with her at all times, so Kara isn’t about to complain. 

 

“I’ve missed you too,” Kara says, threading her fingers into Lucy’s hair and pulling her into another kiss. 

 

Rao she’s missed kissing Lucy. Missed the way Lucy will nip at her lower lip before slipping her tongue into her mouth. Missed how she always tastes just a little bit like coffee and something sweet, and how the scent of her perfume will wrap around Kara’s senses until she feels like she's going to get drunk from it. 

 

Lucy kisses her like Kara is her entire world, and Kara always tries to put just as much feeling into returning those kisses. 

 

Even when she’s practically starving. 

 

Her sandwiches are almost entirely forgotten when Lucy’s hands drop down from her hips and start sliding down the outside of her thighs. Her hands barely brush the tops of Kara’s knees before they change course, and start trailing up the insides of Kara’s legs. Lucy keeps her movements slow, and light, almost teasing. 

 

Where Lucy is taking her time, Kara is less patient. She drags her hands down, out of Lucy’s hair and begins the painstaking task of undoing each button of Lucy’s jacket. They both ended up in trouble the one time Kara decided to just tear it off instead. When Lucy’s fingers finally begin to pass the line of her skirt, Kara decides it’s worth using a little super-speed, even at the risk of flicking off of button by accident. 

 

The moment she gets Lucy’s jacket and shirt open wide enough, Kara begins to trail open mouthed kisses down the column of her neck. She scrapes her teeth lightly along Lucy’s collarbone in a ghost of a bite, and smiles at the groan of pleasure it provokes. Lucy’s fingers are so close now, that is Kara just rolled her hips-

 

Kara’s stomach bellows. Lucy’s hands, so achingly close to their destination come to a stop. As if the sound weren’t reminder enough of her previous far more innocent appetite, hunger pains clench at her stomach too. Kara groans in frustration and drops her head against Lucy’s shoulder, her cheeks burning as she feels the way Lucy tries not to laugh. 

 

“I love you but if I don't eat between now and my next call I'm gonna end up blowing out my powers,” Kara says, her voice muffled by Lucy’s shoulder. “And with my luck, that next call out will happen soon, it’s been that kind of day.”

 

“If we keep going now, you’ll be eating something of mine, eventually,” Lucy says, impishly. Kara lets out an inelegant snort, and leans back to look at the cocky grin on her girlfriends face. The sight of it makes her chuckle, and that in turn makes Lucy’s grin grow wider. 

 

“And besides,” Lucy continues, moving her hands out from under Kara’s skirt and back to their original position on her hips in spite of her bravado, “blown powers mean days off and more of this.”

 

“They also mean possibly getting maimed or killed if they blow during an encounter instead of after,” Kara says, with a mock glare, that quickly turns into a grin.. 

 

“Damn your advanced Kryptonian logic.” 

 

“I’m pretty sure that's just common sense Luce.” 

 

Lucy narrows her eyes at Kara in a mock glare of her own, and Kara mirrors the expression. They last for all of two seconds before they burst out laughing. Still laughing, they both lean in for another kiss. As though it could sense that Kara’s attention was once again straying from it her stomach let out another almighty bellow, breaking apart their kisses again. 

 

“Ok, ok, food first,” Lucy says, leaning away, still mostly trapped in place by Kara’s legs. She raises her eyebrows and gives Kara’s hip a light squeeze when she doesn’t immediately drop her legs. Kara huffs and pouts but takes the cue. 

 

“You know if you’d told me you’d be home today, I would have tried harder to sneak in some food between rescues,” Kara says hopping down from the counter and back into Lucy’s personal space. 

 

Lucy rocks up onto her tiptoes and pecks a small kiss to the tip of Kara’s nose. 

 

“If I’d told you it would have spoiled the surprise, and I would have been forced to stop in at work before coming here,” Lucy says, as she rocks back onto her heels. “Now eat the sandwiches you’ve already made, and I’ll set about ordering us some takeout, okay?” 

 

Already a half step ahead of her, Kara is turning to swipe one of her completed sandwiches off of the platter she’d been using as a plate even before Lucy finishes the word eat. She blinks innocently as Lucy’s question trails into more laughter. Her cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk from the amount of food jammed in there. With a playful roll of her eyes Lucy pecks another small kiss to one of Kara’s bulging cheeks before walks away to go fish her phone out of her bag. 

 

Kara hums happily as she chews, blatantly staring as Lucy begins dialling a number on her phone, with her shirt still half open, revealing a glimpse of a black and green satin and lace bra. Definitely not military issue. When Lucy catches Kara staring she waggles her eyebrows suggestively, and pulls her shirt slightly wider open, causing Kara to forcibly swallow her whole half chewed mouthful of food. She then promptly begins listing off their usual chinese order, as Kara tries to quietly clear her throat so that the food will go down without choking her. 

 

When Kara scowls at her for the trouble, Lucy just blows her a kiss and then orders an extra serving of shrimp lo mein. Shaking her head, but smiling, Kara picks up another sandwich. 

 

“Supergirl, our friend has popped back up at the corner of 23rd and Main, we think we can catch him this time.” 

 

Kara mentally curses at Winn’s voice in her ear. Instead she taps her comlink open.

 

“I’m on my way,” she says, before quickly turning her link off again and shoving half of her sandwich in her mouth. Lucy watches on with fond amusement. 

 

“Food should be here by the time you get back,” Lucy says, her hand over the speaker, and her attention still half on the employee confirming their order on the other end of the line. 

 

Kara darts forward and presses a quick close mouthed kiss to Lucy’s cheek, still trying to chew her sandwich down to a manageable gulp. She’s still chewing as she flies out the window. Fortunately the sandwich is a fond but distant memory by the time she arrives at the corner of 23rd and Main. 

 

It’s a quick fight. Winn crows at the victory. Having been the one who figured out their villains ‘drill’ worked by using sonic technology, and having also built and calibrated a device to counteract it, all in the past two hours, he’s more than a little excited by the successful capture. 

 

Kara is slightly less so. Her ears still ringing slightly after she’d had to stand in the path of Winn’s device in order to keep the mole-man—name courtesy of Winn—in Alex’s line of fire. Still a successful capture is a successful capture, and Winn’s device  _ was _ pretty cool, so she’s happy to let him chatter while she drags the alien over to the waiting DEO van. Alex is still fiddling with Winn’s device, making sure she’s turned it all the way off as she follows her over. 

 

“There, that should keep it from accidentally going off during transport,” Alex says pulling loose a wire on the device, as Kara hefts the prisoner into the van. “Next time you make something like this Winn, can you make sure it has a proper trigger safety system?” 

 

Kara stifles a laugh at the indignant squawk Winn makes and then taps off her comlink. 

 

“You’re good to go Jerry,” Kara calls out, closing the vans doors, and leaning around the side to flash a thumbs up at the side mirror. From the drivers seat of the van Jerry flashes her a thumbs up in return. She beams at the response, and pretends not to notice her sister scoff behind her. 

 

“Uh Kar?” Alex asks, as the van starts to pull away. Kara turns to the questioning tone, tilting her head inquisitively. “Is that peanut butter on your cape?” 

 

“What?!”

 

Kara tugs her cape around, twisting to try and see as much of it as possible and find whatever mark Alex is talking about. Alex laughs watching her. 

 

“It’s right there,” Alex says through her laughter. “Near the middle on the left. That’s it, a little lower.” 

 

Following her sisters directions Kara finds the smear of what is unmistakably peanut butter, and lets out a strangled cry. This is her cape! A symbol of her heroism. Her cousins baby blanket. And she’s got peanut butter on it.

 

“I know you had to rush snack time between call outs, but how does that even happen,” Alex asks, shaking her head, and pretending to wipe away a few tears of mirth. 

 

Kara opens her mouth to reply and promptly closes it again, her ears and neck growing hot. Memories flash through her mind, of the knife she had placed on the bread, which has been on the counter. The counter she had sat on only a few moments later, with Lucy between her legs.

 

“Doesn’t matter,” Kara says quickly. “I gotta go wash this. Good capture. See you tomorrow. Love you. Bye.” 

 

She takes off fast, with Alex’s confused “Hey” lingering in the air behind her. 

 

Lucy is sitting on the edge of the couch setting out boxes of chinese takeout on the coffee table when Kara arrives home. Her hair is falling in short damp ringlets, and she’s changed into her pajamas suggesting she took a shower while she waited for the food, and for Kara. She looks so peaceful and at home Kara almost forgets why she was in such a hurry to get home. 

 

Then she sees that Lucy is too busy opening a box of satay chicken to have noticed her return and it jogs her memory. In one fluid motion she removes her cape, and flourishes it in Lucy’s direction, drawing her attention to Kara’s presence, and presenting the cape for inspection all at once. 

 

“You got peanut butter on my cape!” Kara accuses dramatically. 

 

Lucy blinks up at her in confusion then turns her attention to the proffered cape. Upon seeing where the smear is, and doing some mental calculations she smirks. 

 

“I’m pretty sure  _ you _ got peanut butter on your cape babe.” 

 

“Uh, uh,” Kara hums, tossing said cape over the back of a stool as she walks to the couch. “You did. You’re the one that pushed me up onto the counter.” 

 

She sprawls onto the couch beside Lucy, only sitting forward long enough to press a kiss to Lucy’s cheek, and swipe one of the cartons off of the table, before lounging back into the cushions.

 

“I didn’t push you,” Lucy says with a measured tone. She hands Kara a pair a chopsticks that she hadn’t grabbed while she was still seated upright. “I gave a non verbal suggestion. You’re the one that actually hopped up there.” 

 

“Don’t get all lawyer talk with me Lane,” Kara says around a mouthful of sweet and sour pork. “ _ You _ got peanut butter on my cape.” Lucy rolls her eyes, and relaxes back into her seat with the carton of satay chicken. 

 

“Whatever you need to tell yourself babe,” she says, bumping her shoulder against Karas. 

 

She’s quiet for a moment, eating a piece of her chicken with an exaggeratedly contemplative expression. Kara watches her with a smile playing about her lips, even as she continues to shovel food into her mouth. 

 

“Now, on the off chance I were responsible for the peanut butter on your cape,” Lucy says slowly. She puts her takeout back on the table and looks at Kara with a mischievous glint in her eye. 

 

“Then I’d definitely find a way to make it up to you,” she says, leaning in until her lips are skimming the shell of Kara’s ear, she finishes her sentence, “sexually.” 

 

Kara chokes on a piece of pork. Lucy leans back, throwing her head back with laughter. 

 

She doesn’t get to laugh for long. With a burst of super-speed Kara places her takeout on the floor by their feet, and then pounces. In one swift movement she straddles Lucy’s lap and silences her laughter with a kiss. 

 

“You were definitely responsible,” Kara says cheekily once she pulls back. 

 

“Hmm, I guess I don’t mind if I was,” Lucy says her voice still tinged with laughter. 

 

She pulls Kara back in for another kiss and as always Kara is happy to oblige. She’s still hungry of course, but that, she thinks, can wait. She has really missed Lucy.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays RoLo_Renegade, I hope you enjoyed what I did with your prompt.  
> Happy holidays to everyone else too!


End file.
